


the manner of the hunt

by Splintered_Star



Series: octopath characters [7]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/pseuds/Splintered_Star
Summary: Therion does not seem to be the kind of person who joins up with others, and yet he has done just that.





	the manner of the hunt

H’aanit watches Therion carefully. She expects he’s fully aware of being watched, but isn’t convinced he knows what she’s watching for.

He takes watch without complaint, covers blind spots without comment. For a man so self-avowedly a loner, he does not act as one unfamiliar to traveling in a group.

They all pause for the night near the border of the Clifflands. H’aanit can /smell/ the forest of home, and it makes her heart ache. But tonight, instead of staring at the strip of green on the horizon, she notices Therion tugging on his new band. She grabs a jar out of her bag, and goes over.

Therion looks up, eyebrows raised at the offered jar.

“I know an apothecary.” H’aanit says, gesturing to his irritated wrist. “This will help until it callouses.”

Therion exhales through his nose. He takes the jar and secrets it somewhere, but doesn’t put any on. H’aanit didn’t really expect him too.

She sits down on the rock next to him. He stares at her, but says nothing. She nods and starts doing routine maintenance on her bow. After a few minutes, she speaks.

“I have wondered.” Therion shows no sign of hearing her, except perhaps a flicker of his eyes. “Why did you allow us to join you on your excursion?”

Therion shrugs. “You looked like you could keep up with me. Maybe absorb a trap or two.” H’aanit can’t tell if he’s lying, but leaves it be. “Why’d you want to come? You lot don’t seem like thieves.”

H’aanit considers her answer. Primrose had been curious and Olbric interested in minimizing damage, and H’aanit had found herself somewhere in between.

“I am a hunter,” she finally says. “It was not my normal manner of hunt, but interesting nonetheless.”

“Hm.”

They sit in silence for a moment. H’aanit finishes up her bow maintenance and stands. Therion does not acknowledge her movement.

“Why are you traveling with us now?”

Therion looks up at her, snorts, and looks down again. He says nothing more, but H’aanit smiles anyway.


End file.
